


In a Heartbeat

by writetheworld



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: All other characters are there for like two seconds, Based on In a Heartbeat, Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Established Relationship, Fluff, In a heartbeat - Freeform, It's mainly just Dex and Nursey, M/M, confident mlm dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheworld/pseuds/writetheworld
Summary: Dex touched the wooden heart, “Yeah, the animators said that they called the little heart dude Shirley. He’s cute isn’t he?” Dex looked up into Nursey’s eyes.Nursey looked back at the heart and back at Dex again, “You… you made this?”------------------When the main characters ofIn a Heartbeatresembled nurseydexthatclosely, I had to write about it.





	In a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> _In a Heartbeat_ is a real life animated short film by Beth David and Esteban Bravo. It is precious and can be found right here - > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2REkk9SCRn0  
> If you have not seen it, please take four minutes of your time to watch this amazing short that this fic is based on.

"It’s the cutest goddamned thing I've ever fucking seen."

Dex walked into the Haus with his last box he needed to move in. The Haus was almost full of this year’s residents. Chowder, Tango, and Fox were all surrounding Whiskey and his computer in the kitchen.

"What's that?" Dex asked curiously.

Chowder looked up, smiling at Dex, "It's this short film some art students made at Ringling. Come see."

Dex walked around the table and Tango restarted the video. The words faded onto the screen, "In a Heartbeat". The film starts and there's two boys. One with red hair and freckles, stumbling to hide in bushes and trees to not be seen by the other boy, dark hair and tan skin, calmly reading a book while walking. The first boy looks at the other lovingly. When he bonks his head on a tree branch and is almost seen, his heart beats rapidly and quite literally comes out of his chest. The heart has big eyes and a wide smile and follows the second boy to be closer to him.

Dex smiles at the sweet animation as the plot continues. Chowder nudges his arm, "Kinda looks like you, don’t you think?"

Whiskey chuckled softly, "Yeah and the other looks like Nurse."

Dex face warmed as he thought about the similarities between the characters and he and his roommate.

The film ends as the Nursey looking boy returns half of the heart to make the Dex looking boy's heart whole again.

"Alright guys, we have plenty of time to watch this after all of our belongings are inside the Haus. Let's go," Fox says as she herds the younger boys outside.

Dex runs his hand through his hair and picks up his box from where he put it down on the floor to go back to his shared room with Nursey.

The room looked bare with only half of his things set in their proper place and only a few of Nursey's items remaining from the previous year. Nursey was still at Andover for a couple days, his moms having persuaded him into staying for his little sister's birthday.

Dex pulled out his phone and searched for _In a Heartbeat_. After watching it for a few seconds, he copied the link and sent it to Nursey.

_C thinks we look like these kids_

A few seconds after hitting send, his phone buzzed.

_I just watched that. it's possibly the cutest thing I've,, ever seen_

A second message popped on the screen.

_so Pointdexter is your heart beating out of your chest to chase after me??_

Dex smiled at the message and quickly responded.

_only in your dreams Nurse_

Nursey sent back a disappointed frowning emoji that made Dex laugh.

 

* * *

 

Nursey got to Samwell early enough for the majority of the Haus to still be asleep. He smiled at the familiar scenery and started to make a pot of coffee he and his roommates could enjoy when they woke up. Once the coffee began to steep, he carried his first box up to his and Dex’s shared room. When he walked in, Dex wasn’t to be seen but he could hear their shower running. Nursey smiled as he set down the box, comforted by his surroundings, breathing in the scent of Dex he had so missed over the summer. He walked over to the window, fiddling with Dex’s knickknacks and their plant, Henry, that sat on the windowsill.

Behind him, he heard the shower turn off and he turned his attention to the box he carried in earlier, worried if Dex walked in and Nursey was just standing in the corner he would frighten him. Nursey began unpacking his belongings and placed them in drawers when something on his desk caught him eye. It was a small flat wooden carving of a cartoon heart with eyes and a smile resembling the one from _In a Heartbeat_ with a speech bubble to the side. Stuck to the speech bubble was a sticky note written in Dex’s handwritting saying, “Welcome Home Derek!”

Nursey gently picked up the object and stared at it with an open mouth. A few seconds passed as the bathroom door opened and Dex walked into the room with still wet hair and only black sweatpants on.

Dex grinned widely seeing his d partner, “Good morning, Sunshine.”

Nursey turned to Dex, still holding the wooden heart with gentle hands, stuttering out a shy, “H-hey.”

“Hey, you found Shirley,” Dex said warmly, walking up to Nursey.

Nursey blinked, “What?”

Dex touched the wooden heart, scratching at rough edges, “Yeah, the animators said that they called the little heart dude Shirley. He’s cute isn’t he?” Dex looked up into Nursey’s eyes.

Nursey looked back at the heart and back at Dex again, “You… you made this?”

“Yeah. It reminded me of you and I had a little extra time and I found this extra piece of wood in the basement so I thought I might just mess around and, you know we could put little notes on him or whatever.” Dex ran his hand through his hair. “You don’t need to keep him. I just thought it was a cute little thing, you know. Especially since you seemed to like the video so much and people were saying we kind of look like those kids and…” Dex faltered as he noticed Nursey staring at him blankly.

He laughed nervously, “What? What’s up?”

Nursey stammered, looking all over Dex’s face, reaching out with his free hand to touch his arm, “I-I just… I really missed you.”

A smile spread across Dex’s face. He grabbed at the fabric of Derek’s shirt and pulled him close, “I missed you too, Dere… You okay, Love?”

Nursey nodded and mumbled with a new found smile on his face, “You… you gave me your heart.”

Dex giggled, “I would give you so much more if I could.” Dex kissed Nursey on his forehead. “I'm really glad you're home.”

Nursey nodded and tucked his head in the crook of Dex’s neck, breathing in the scent of Dex’s shampoo. He placed a soft kiss to Dex's collarbone. "I am too."

Dex smiled at the boy he loved wrapped in his arms, feeling the wooden heart in between them. He looked out the window at the morning sky and thought about how lucky he was to be in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave kudos and comments as this is my first work on this website and I would love feedback. 
> 
> Have an amazing day.


End file.
